Godzilla: 5000
by Mightymouse ver. 2.0
Summary: Godzilla goes into hibernation after his Father dies fighting Bagan. When The new King of the monsters awakens, the world is a very different place.
1. Hatred

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ruby, as she is my creation. Enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: Hatred

I've been awake for a few hours now. The whole world seems almost _new._ How long has it been? One hundred years? Two? Five? Perhaps more? Yes, I know much time has passed since I went to sleep. Well over three thousand years if my instincts are correct. I can't remember the last time I've been so _tired_. Can't say I'm sure where I am. But who cares? Everything's still attached; I must be doing something right. I AM missing my left thumb, though. Ah, well, that'll regenerate. Good Lord, it has been a while! But that's all the same, I suppose. This is what I wanted. I hoped if I slept long enough, I would just die. I suppose I can give up on that. I'm starting to regret going to sleep in the first place. The world isn't any better; if anything, it's worse. I know it was probably a stupid idea, but I just couldn't take life anymore. After my Father's final battle with Bagan, the continued passage of time seemed almost unbearable. "Time is an endless river" as Mosura used to say. She was right; time is a river, a river that I'm swimming in forever, drowning in the endless current for all my eternal life, a river that is an embodiment of all my sadness. I'm swimming in a pool of my own misery. Sad, is it not? If immortality sounds like a blessing, believe me, it is nothing more than a wolf in a sheep's skin. Immortality is a curse. Every second is an eternity, every experience a nightmare from the most demented part of the mind. That's the way you feel when you're like me. When you're immortal. Sometimes I wonder why I cannot die. Not _why _per say, not the reason, but the meaning. What was I meant to do with my gift? My life is eternal, yet nothing can be done with it. What is the purpose of my existence, if any? And if there is none, _then _I must ask "why"? Why can I not die? How is it that I should be invincible?

My Father told me long ago that forces I cannot possibly understand make it so. Sciences far beyond my scope of comprehension are at work. They were at work during my Father's life, and they have not given up the habit just yet. They pervert my body so as to cause immortality. I wish I knew more than that, but I am simply not intelligent enough to even begin to try to understand this madness. The humans, on the other hand, are. They know how and why I got this way. The humans hold all the answers. Even as I sleep, I can still see them. I can still see them update their pathetic machines as they grow stronger by the very second. I can still feel their power rising. I can still feel their society growing, expanding, taking root in the remains of the world The Lord God himself tried so hard to create. I guess he failed, if that is in fact possible. Humans are nothing but a failure. How they sicken me. It has been a long while since they have killed one another, yet still I find them revolting. Like a malevolent virus growing in your body, they lay waste to an area, and then build… Oh, how they build…

Out of nothing, they create their massive structures. They drain the land of its nutrients until it is no longer of use to them, and they then destroy it. Not a single thought for the hundreds of animals they kill. Not one. How sickening. How disgusting. Like ants, they come. Ants… It has been so long since I have seen ants… So very, very long. I had a life, once. A normal, natural life. A life that could be ended, they way nature had originally intended for it to be. But I am a mutation, an anomaly, a creature that should not exist, yet does anyway. "Nature's bastard child" I suppose. How very sad. Some would kill for what I have. To live forever is to, obviously, never die. Most living things fear death. Why they fear it so is still a mystery to me. To pass into the afterlife, how can that be bad? The only way to hate immortality seems to be immortal. To experience this curse for yourself. Never can you die; never can you finally rest in peace. Your dear friends and loved ones die all around you, yet you can never join them in their eternal slumber. All the creatures who helped my Father care for me are dead now. Angirus, Radon, Mosura… All gone forever. Lost in the river of time. Yet I am still here. "I'll be here forever", that took a while to sink in. But I have accepted it. I have long-since accepted the fact that I will never die. That is not what scares me. What scares me is the fact that I will never see my Father again. Losing him was what drove me into my seemingly eternal hibernation. I couldn't survive without his guidance, at least not yet. So I went into hibernation for several thousand years, waiting for someone to share this life with.

What my Father did was truly amazing. He gave his life so that humanity could have a second chance at theirs. _Humanity, _the creatures who had done nothing but try to destroy him from the moment they became aware of his presence. Humanity,the little devils that he had killed oh so many of. Humanity, the single most vile race in this universe, and he saved them. I almost wish Bagan had wiped them out. They were so evil back then. They murdered their own kind on a daily basis. They fought over anything, from religion to politics to censorship to land to tiny pieces of green paper with pictures on them. They called it "money". Why it was worth killing people over, I will never know, but it was to them. Greed wasn't their only problem. Some hated their own kind for such pointless things as skin color. If it had been up to me, they all would have been born color-blind. Oh, who am I kidding? Like that would have helped. They would have found something else to pointlessly bitch about, I can assure you. Like how long someone's hair is, or how intelligent they are, or whether or not they were born with a handicap…

It would be laughable-how arrogant they are-if it weren't true. They were so swift to judge everyone else, yet they completely ignored their own personal faults. They believed they were better then everyone else, but who were they to judge? They filled their fat asses with food every night while children in another country starved to death. Did they care? Not for a second. They slaughtered animals, yet treated it as a crime when one of theirs fell. They allowed for only the most corrupt, greedy, opinionated oafs as their leaders. They would bicker and squabble over whatever they could, almost like they wanted to be upset. Every day of their miserable lives, they bitched and moaned and wined and complained about everything, not stopping for even a second to count their blessings. They mated in the most disgusting of manners, and then hacked apart their own unborn young just so they would have to accept no responsibility for their own stupid, selfish actions. They stuffed their asses with boiled fat every day of their lives, and then bitched when they got a little hefty. They created substances to make others "feel good" at the cost of their health. They didn't care if infants were born addicted to heroin. The more crack babies, the better, that was the mindset, apparently. They didn't care if children lost their siblings in gang wars. They were poor, so no one cared about them! Those grimy, repulsive little pricks didn't care WHAT they did, so long as it got them what they wanted. Stupid human filth. They lied, they stole, they raped, they plundered, and they killed, all for their own selfish gain. They ruined their own atmosphere with pollution, they drove entire species to extinction, and did they ever once accept responsibility for their moronic actions? No. They blamed the violent images that they themselves allowed their children to view. They blamed others who looked or acted differently from them. They changed the subject, focusing on popular opinions, homosexuality, fashion, unimportant happenings, and whatever else it took to avoid conversations that dealt with anything even remotely negative or of any real importance. God forbid they should actually try to _correct _anything. There were so many things wrong with them, even attempting to name it all would take hours upon hours, and even them would only scratch the surface. What my Father saw in such a pathetic excuse for a civilization I will never know. It was the humans that mutated us, changed us, turned us into beasts… Yet it was our fault.

God forbid anything be their fault. God forbid they take some damned responsibility for their insensitive actions for once. Liars, the lot of them! After the kind of pure evil they raged upon a helpless planet… They destroyed nature, and then had the utter _balls _to call _us _monster_s. How pathetic. _To this very day I cannot fathom what my Father saw in those vile little demons. He refused to let them destroy themselves, he refused to let them ruin the planet further, and he refused to allow Bagan-a monster created by their own ignorance and stupidity-to destroy them. Bagan slaughtered our kind like pigs. I will never get the image of Varran's mutilated corpse out of my mind… My Father died to kill the dark menace that was Bagan. As I lay dieing, his energies infused themselves with my very soul. He revived me, transformed me into a form similar to his, and left me to protect this world against evil. Little did he know that without Bagan, evil has a very hard time of surfacing in the form of a monster. When the spirit of malevolence refused to allow me to gaze upon it, I went into a deep sleep at the bottom of the Marianas Trench. A kind of hibernation. But now, I have been awakened. By what, I don't know, but rest assured, I will learn soon enough. I know that it has something to do with those wretched humans. Somehow, I just _know _it is their fault. _Everything _seems to be their fault… That's fairly strange, actually. You see, the little insects have changed since last I "met" them. They lost some of their destructive nature, which is a plus, but they still seem to have some sort of superiority complex. Everything has to belong to them. They will not stop until they own everything. Not that anything can really stop them. Their machines have been… updated. Updated to such an effect that physical activity has almost no place within their lifestyle. But then, even their lifestyle has been "updated" so to speak. They just have the machines do everything for them. The civilization known as mankind is… well… Different. It has been changed completely.

But then, almost everything has changed about them. Their very society has been drastically altered. No longer do they fight one another. No longer do they pollute. No longer do they act as separate countries. It sounds good at first, yes, but there is so much more to it. Every story has a sad side, so I suppose this is it. Individuality has "gone down the drain" you could say. They are united, yes, but at what cost? The entire human civilization has conformed to a single way of life. The humans are now a single people, united completely. Their society has become so structured, nature itself pales in comparison. Nothing but order for them. They all dress the same, talk the same, act the same, eat the same, look the same, work the same, behave the same, and believe the same. Nothing is separate. Nothing is free. Yet no one cares. This is the way of life they have always known. They don't consider, even for a second, that they are unique. Everything is so structured, so organized… The buildings? Same. The machines? Same. Every fucking thing on this Godforsaken rock of a planet? SAME! Even their very thoughts have been regulated. Their _thoughts! _They all think almost exactly the same. "Obey, obey, and obey." That's it. Even their emotions, the most precious gift any creature has, have been harnessed by the technology they practically worship. They act the same, day in and day out. They feel so little. Certainly no happiness, that's for sure. Forget sadness, that would make them less arrogant. No regret, that would make them actually _want _a better life. No anger, either. Anger would distract from the mindless conformity that their society is built on. They themselves depend on it to keep them alive. Why, if not for conformity, the entire human civilization would crumble. Literally, all of it. The humans probably don't even know how to _mate _with one another anymore! They can't survive without technology and someone telling them what to do. I cannot possibly comprehend an existence as _empty_ as that. The only thing worse than this horrid structure is hell. Plain and simple. But then, even in hell you are an individual.

I for one don't understand how they can live like this. The adults are so… _mindless._ And the children… They are no better. No longer do they laugh and play. Now, they sit in a cold, rigid, sterile classroom for ten hours a day listening to a soulless machine tell them how important it is that they be exactly like everybody else. Not one of these poor children has ever seen a blade of grass in their entire life. Nor anything of nature. No flowers, no animals, no snow… Nor anything of joy. No toys, no games, no waiting outside for two hours just to see a sunset… No freedom. No individuality. How can they live like this? They are practically machines! Everything is pointless. They don't have religion; they don't have writing, art, music… They don't have stories, they don't have normal human birth, they don't have love, they don't have nature, they don't even have the ability to _choose _anything. Not even how long they live. They all have scheduled times to die. Just like they all have scheduled times to be born. How sad. They're in so deep now, there is no way out for them. Not now, not ever. It is far too late for them to escape this meaningless existence. No one can help them anymore. Not even me. I wish I could do _something_ to stop this idiotic race from doing this to themselves. It's just… wrong. I simply can't take it anymore. I must do something! I must… Am I feeling sorry for them? It is better this way. Surely, it must be! There is no war, no evil, no prejudice, no crime, no pollution… And yet I am not happy and neither are they. The word "free will" is literally not a part of their vocabulary. Is this perfection? Is this utopia? If so, then I hate it. I despise the very thought of it. Yet I should not. World peace has been achieved, yet I loath the human race with the utmost intensity. I hate them even more than I used to! I want to destroy every atom, every cell, and every molecule of this repulsive human dictatorship. For their own good, I must! Yes… That is what I will do… I'll annihilate them. I'll incinerate their civilization and end this vile conformity. Then they will have to restart and do things right. A utopia with freedom. I can create it!

But what if I make things the way they were again? What if I refill them with hate? With hate comes mistrust, and with that comes prejudice. Prejudice ALWAYS leads to racism, bigotry, stereotyping… And with that, fighting and killing. Sooner or later, some power-mad fool will rise to power. When that happens, war will break out. The humans will start killing each other all over again, and I will have accomplished nothing. Helping _them_ seems impossible. But then… What if, for once, I make a difference? What if it _IS_ possible to have it both ways? A utopia, yet with free will and individuality. With diversity. With freedom. Is it possible? It must be! Is it? sigh No... Of course not. What am I saying? I've been alive long enough to realize that such foolish ambitions accomplish only the insanity of the one who dedicated his life to making them a reality. The more you try to save, the more you lose. I simply cannot interfere. If I do, who knows what could happen? They could end up worse then before! Is there no way to fix their civilization! Is there no way to help them! It will drive me to madness if I do nothing. I cannot exist so long as they do. The very _concept_ of their existence is pure evil. Only I can change it. Only I can stop them from doing this to themselves anymore. But how… Wait… Yes… I've got it! There _is_ but one way to save them. That is to wipe them out. To exterminate their kind once and for all. I must do what my father could not. I must save them. And the only way to do that is to kill them all. I mean, look how much damage they've already done! Almost the entire planet Earth is one big city now. The humans are even conquering the other planets of the solar system.

Not even the bottom of the sea is not safe from their grasp. Closer and closer, they come to my resting place. I am the last true secret of this planet. And I shall soon be found out. No. This cannot be. You disgusting humans. You _FILTH!_ Why do I care about you! Why do I feel sorry for you! You are but mere insects compared to me. You humans are all the same. Stupid, moronic, ugly… Words cannot possibly describe my frustration when I try to comprehend how any race can possibly be so arrogant. You are not _worthy _of being killed by a creature such as myself! I will not soil my claws on such an unworthy race! You stupid human dirt! Why can't you be civil for once! I am so disgusted with you right now I… I… I'm no better then you are. I want to end your species in the same way you have ended so many others. My hatred for you has made me blind. If I kill you, I will merely sink myself to your level. But why? Why do you have to make me hate you? Why can't you leave me alone for once! Is this your idea of punishment? Because my Father killed, I am condemned! You hate me for what my ancestors have done. Am I my Father! Why do you despise me when I have done nothing! You bastards! Do you think I want to be what I am? Do you think I chose this path! I never once wished to be immortal! You and your kind forced it on me! You did this to me and you know it, you ignorant little pustules! How I hate you… I just want to sleep, why is that so wrong? Oh, I think I know why it is so wrong… Because I get in the way of your expansion? Because my very movement causes the Earth to tremble beneath your feet? I'm too large for you, eh? So I must not be allowed to live in your "perfect world", your "utopia"… **_I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE THIS BIG, WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO OWN EVERY INCH OF THE FUCKING PLANET?_**!

Why am I even awake! Who had the nerve to awaken a monster such as myself? What fool had the utter _spine-_Wait. Wait… I can feel you… Yes… I can sense your mind. You are a human! But how? The only human who ever understood me was Miki, and she died over three thousand years ago. How are you different then the rest? How are you unique in a world of sameness? I simply must know. I'm assuming I'll soon find out, I can sense you so clearly… physically and mentally, we are at about the same age. You are phycic, that's pretty clear. But beyond that… You are a female. You have black-ish hair, green eyes… You are what was once referred to as "black" by the "old" humans… You have nicely sized- well… I won't go there. But still, let me see here… You are around 5' 4, pretty tiny when compared to me, but I suppose that can't be helped given I'm 55 meters tall. You're a virgin, but then, so is everyone else. Besides, you're not old enough. Well, you are about 17, so maybe… GAH! What am I saying! Disgusting! I'm sorry; I've been asleep a bit too long. You are not angered? That's good. You are very kind. I can paint a bit of a clearer picture of you within my mind now. I must say… For a human, you are beautiful. And not just in appearance. You are intelligent. You have a kind demeanor. Your soul is pure… Yes… There is something very different about you. You're not like the rest, are you? Somehow, you're different then they are. You dream. You think. Yet you hide it from them. You believe you are inferior to them because you are _different! _Now I can see why… You are trapped. You are nothing more than a piece of property to them. In many ways, you ARE the same as the rest. But there is that small part of you, that tiny bit of you that they have not yet raped and bastardized yet. That part of you that questions where your loyalties lie. You must understand that the other humans are simply not your allies! You owe them no favor! They would only corrupt your gift! You don't understand how special you are. You somehow got that little telepathic gift of yours by them. How you did it, I don't know.

But I do know that you did it on purpose. And I also know that you are the only one who possesses such a wonderful gift. Besides me, that is. _WAIT! THAT'S IT!_ That is the reason! That is why you have accidentally contacted me! I was the only one you _could_ contact. Everyone else is just either a filthy conformist or an animal, and they are almost all gone as well as scared out of their minds. Poor things… Anyway, I think you're too good for a tyrannical dictatorship such as this. You're the only other one like me. I'll have to get you away from those sick humans, somehow. I must save you from their evil. You are a light in the darkness of this world. I will find you. And I will save you. You need not worry about the rest of the fools attempting to hold you down. I will destroy them all if the need should arise. I will protect you from their horrid evil. You may think you are the same as everyone else, but you are different. And I will make sure you know it. I will ensure that the _entire world _knows it! Not just the world, the entire universe! That was my mistake! That was my fatal error! I tried to help them by myself, but that can no longer be done without bloodshed. But with you… We can do it! Together, we can do it! We can save the world! We can preserve the last bit of free will in the world! That is my destiny! That is your destiny! You've been having dreams about me lately, but only now have you awakened me. Now that we have at long last found one another, we can prove that no race can ever conquer nature. You poor little thing. You don't belong in such a place as the human civilization. THAT is why I am immortal! THAT is what I was meant to do! What we were BOTH meant to do! It all seems to make sense now. I wish my Father was here. I wish all my old friends were here to see this. To see _you. _You are so beautiful… What is your name? I must know the name of so gorgeous a creature. Ruby, eh? That is a strange name for such times. Very outlandish, not very common. Most of all, _different._

That makes it all the more appropriate. Oh, Ruby… I want you so badly. One day, one day very, very soon, we will finally meet. And when we do, I will take you away from that world of sameness and conformity you so righteously hate. And when I do, I would like to show you flowers… What's this? You want to show me something? Let's see here… A city of some kind… Now a building within a city… Is that…? It is! That is where you live! You want me to save you! Of course, Ruby, of course… I can hardly wait until-What? NO! I've lost contact… What's this? She is being held back by the filthy human establishment! If I don't reach her in time… She will be lost to me forever. Don't worry, my love, I will annihilate the imbeciles holding you back. Do you hear that, fools? I'm going to take her from you by any means necessary. I'm going to save her! As for you… I will kill you. I will annihilate every inch of your disgusting civilization until you turn her over to me. Only I can show her how powerful she truly is. You can't. Admit it. _ADMIT IT, DAMN YOU!_ You are nothing and you know it! You cannot kill me, for I cannot die. _Remember?_

You fools thought you had finally won, but I can assure you, the last laugh will indeed be mine. I will commit my very _existence_ to ending yours! I swear it. Do you hear me? _I SWEAR IT!_ Too long have you owned this world. Too long have you forsaken nature. Too long have you held back those with real potential. And far too long have you made me completely miserable. Fuck you! Fuck you people! I'm not afraid of you anymore! If anything, it is YOU who should be afraid of ME! Just you wait. When you discover me, I will destroy you, just as I always have and just as I always will. And when you die, when your life finally ends and your weak, soft, pathetic human body is crushed and mangled beyond recognition, when your insides drip out of your form like slime, you will look up at me. And the last sight your puny, undeserving eyes shall ever have the honor of beholding will be Gojira, King of the Monsters, starring down at you.


	2. My Son, my Son

Chapter 2: My son, my son…

My son! He is awake. I can sense him, see him, I can feel his presence… It has been so long since I last saw him, I don't know if I would even recognize him. The boy has grown! I see his dorsal fins are coming in fairly well. He should be able to fire a nuke blast by now. I wonder if he figured it out easier than I did. I had a bit of "trouble" you good say… Nearly lit my own tail on fire one time... Anyway, back on topic. In his heart, my son is a good kaiju. His appearance may make you think otherwise, but I assure you that he is truly good. I can't say that I agree with this "mean-streak" he's recently taken on, but I can't change that. Come to think of it, I can't change anything; I'm dead. I've been dead for about 2,990 years now. My age aside, I understand what happened in 2010 a bit better than my son does. I was there for the whole thing. After all, I was the one who killed Bagan. I must admit, when you've been in Heaven as long as I have, it is_ hard _to be sad. And I will put emphasis on the word "hard"… But I've pulled it off. _I wish I could see him again_. Like any good Father, I want only the best for my son. And, like any good Father, I feel I've screwed up here and there. Wishing for him to be revived was probably the biggest screw up. I should have brought us _both _back to life, or wished just his _soul _to be revived or something. I never meant to leave the poor boy on Earth while I went to Heaven, but it was a pretty snap-of-the-fingers decision. Now, I do realize how he must _seem_, but no, my son is not insane. I think he's just depressed. You would be too if you had to watch your little brother and all your friends get shredded apart by a homicidal freak like Bagan. It _did _something to the poor boy, I certainly know that much. Bagan was awakened because of all the sin in the world. The humans caused him to wake up, but only half way. See, he was nearly dead, so the frickin' idiots fused my and King Gidorah's DNA with him. Science meets magic. NOT a good combination. Bagan turned on them _instantly _and killed over one _billion_ people. That's NOT including all the aliens, animals, plants, spirits, and monsters the soulless pig butchered. He got some kind of sick ecstasy out of killing. He killed every monster on the entire planet, save himself, me, and Junior (my son). Now, when I finally got my hands on him, he beat the living hell out of me. See, Bagan was not only VERY evil, he was also VERY powerful. I would have died, but then all the spirits killed by him or during his reign temporally merged with me. Not to mention all the mana (life energy) the spirit of the Earth, all the radiation on the planet, not to mention some of the "Big Guy Upstairs'" holy power (not much of it, but more than enough, trust me.) I pumped all my energy into killing Bagan, and died in the process. Not to mention I put a hole in Japan visible from space. I am NOT exaggerating when I say that. Then, Battra's soul merged with Bagan's and forced him into hell. That was Battra's sacrifice to ensure Bagan could never return. Now, Junior had been killed in the course of the fight. When I died, I got a "last wish" for saving the world. I wished for my son to be revived. See, Bagan had "struck Junior's soul" so to speak. That means he made it so that junior would cease to exist. I put a stop to that… So yeah, my last wish was that my son would live. He transformed into an adult for some reason, I believe it was the excess energy from my fight with Bagan, and left Japan. He basically wondered for a few years in a depressed state. As the humans were rebuilding, they discovered that one Kaiju still existed. So, they tried to kill him with alien technology. That put him in a bit of a bad mood. So he went into hibernation at the bottom of the Marianas Trench. Meanwhile, the humans started to "advance"… Remember that alien technology I told you about? Well, they swiped it. And they combined it with their technology to create a whole new civilization. Now, they basically went up from there. Or down, depending on the way you think. In my and my son's case, it was all downhill from there. The humans gradually conformed more and more until… This. The year 5000, and the entire civilization is totally conformed. There is a good side to that as well as a bad side. Let me explain.

First of all, the gene pool has been "cleaned out" so to speak. There are no more deformities or anything like that. Apparently, the aliens knew a lot about genetics. Also, there is no more sickness. All diseases have been terminated completely. Also, forget about war, hatred, violence, pollution, natural disasters, poverty, hunger, greed, and accidents. This civilization has by far the most advanced technology in the entire universe. All human beings live in cities, so no one goes homeless. All cities are pretty much the same, so there is no longer any one important city. Oh, and everyone is equal. No one holds more power than anyone else. Humanity no longer has any need for government. Basically, the entire world has become a utopia. Sounds pretty good, right? I haven't told you the bad news yet. First and foremost, everyone dresses the same. All Babies of any gender are dressed in white ponchos. Boys ages two to five where white dress shirts with black ties and pants. Girls ages two to five ware moronic looking skirts. Boys ages six to eighteen ware full suits and ties, and girls ware skirts and dress shirts. Ages nineteen through fifty ware similar outfits, with some small changes. Fifty to seventy year old men loose the ties and coats, and the ladies change from skirts to pants when they turn thirty. Oh and when you turn seventy, you die. They have "timers" attached to your heart to ensure that. Dressing isn't the only thing. They all speak the same exact language. It has one word and only one word for everything, and has very simple characters. Still, it is easier to learn, but very boring to speak, I would imagine. Humans of the future all eat the same things day in and day out. Tasteless vitamins that provide all the nutrients they need are the only meals they eat, and they all eat at the same exact time worldwide (and guess what? That's also the same.) The humans of the future have no need for entertainment of any kind. No TV or anything, no free time, no toys for the children, no books, no literature, no music of any kind, no art, no nothing. All day long it's work. Then they go into medically induced comas for the night (all at the same time), and wake up the next morning to repeat the same identical routine as they did the day before. There isn't much color in this bleak world of the future, other than black, white, and different shades of grey. Everything seems to be made of some sort of plastic. Did I mention the buildings? All the buildings look exactly the same. Now, when I say "exactly" I don't mean "really similar" I mean "Exact mass, size, height, and weight". All the streets are the same, not that they have any real use. (Other than to separate the buildings.) All transportation over a mile is done through teleportation devices or flying devices, but mostly teleportation. People talk only for business reasons, never for the simple pleasure of talking. Parents don't hug their children, probably for the best, considering all children are genetically altered "designer babies" who have no real need for nurture. Which makes sense, because no one has any sex-drive at all. Probably because sex is just not necessary. People are all fine with these things. They don't miss what they don't have. They have never known an existence other than this one. Special devices are installed in their brains at birth to prevent emotions from interfering with their work. By the way, the adults' "work" is maintaining the system. Ensuring that nothing gets abnormal or anything. Ensuring that no one steps out of line. Basically, ensuring mindless conformity. They have no weapons or military of any kind, other than robots who uphold "the laws" which are rules that prevent humans from being unique in any way. Without conformity, this entire society would crumble. It is that important to them. Truly sad. Yeah, I do feel sorry for them, but they brought this on themselves. For them, there will never again be a way out. That is why I am against my son trying to "save" the human female. It is _dangerous._ I didn't die to have them start killing again. If he gets involved, that is what I fear could happen. My son, what are you doing? Have you gone mad? As I said before, frickin' hard to be sad in Heaven, but I suppose I've pulled it off. My son, after all the work, how could you! How could you attack them again? You _know_ what will happen, why even try? I tried to save them, once. Look where I am. I am in paradise without my son. I am miserable! In Heaven, I am miserable! Why, my son, why? Why do you do this to yourself? To me? I try to pretend that everything is fine and "I'm always in a good mood cause I'm in Heaven!" Bullshit! My son, do you not care about humanity? Have you forgotten that you are not just some animal? You are a force of nature! That means you should act as one! You are to be respected! Not fall in love with human females! Where did I go wrong! I thought I raised you right! I tried to be a good parent! **_ARE YOU JUST GOING TO THROW ALL MY WORK AND LOVE AWAY JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT A HUMAN AS A SEX TOY!_** _Fine! Go ahead! _Throw it all away… I don't care anymore. I… I do know why you're doing this. You want to help them. You feel that it is your duty to save this race from extinction. But my son, I have tried, and my efforts have not borne fruit. You are committing yourself to something that is totally pointless. And for what? The human? She will give you nothing! You are immortal, she has a set date to die! WHAT CAN SHE GIVE YOU! My son… I do understand what you are doing, please don't think I don't… You are indeed fighting for something you believe in. If this is what you want, what you believe in… Then never give up. I think I finally understand. Because of your connection and her phycic gift, she is the only one capable of love other than you. No one else can. As long as love exists in some form, you are content. You have hope. And so, some form of sentience still exists. Some form of compassion, of love, of feeling… Without her, humanity is doomed. So she must never loose that telepathic gift… If only I could ensure that the rest of the humans never get to her… There _must _be a way… But even if there is… She will die, eventually. And when she does… Armageddon. Could there be a way to preserve love forever? Without it, he'll go crazy. Dieing will do that… He will kill all the humans, and it will be easier than ever this time. I must save them. One last time, I must try. I must-Wait… Battra! You are telling me something… From hell? I don't understand how, but… There is a way! Yes, I'm listening… I'm sorry, I think I misheard you-WHAT! THAT'S DISGUSTING! But… If it is needed to save the world… But it's not like they could-_could they! HOW! _There is no way in HELL they could possibly do that! What! Well, yes, you WOULD know better than me, but still! A son! You've been down there too long! They're not the same _species_, for God's sake! They could never-DAMN! I'm loosing you… I can't hear-what are you saying! My final wish? The prophecy? What are you saying! Battra, wait! Damn… I've lost him. There is a bigger picture here… I don't understand it yet, but… sigh I don't know anything right now. This all has something to do with the humans… Not with them themselves, but the concept of humanity; the concept of emotion, love, all that. Wait a minute… So _that _is going to be necessary, is it? A disturbing image, I will admit, but it is something that must happen, I suppose. Is that how humanity will finally reach _true _peace? Only WITH free will this time? This is the so-called prophecy? Humanity will resurrect and redeem itself through the son of my son! It is all so strange… I wish I could change it, but I can't. This is not my battle. This is yours, my son.

I only hope you are prepared to fight it with the same valor I once had. Goodbye, my Son.


End file.
